


Save The Last Dance

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: What we missed during All Hallow's Eve.





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one-shot. Anwynn is Bella's raven, in case you didn't know.

All Hallow’s Eve night was crisp and beautiful. Nearing the end of the night Bridgette was exhausted, yet chipper, as she always tended to be. This bubbliness was in part a show of her perseverance, but mostly a result of the Willow Witch’s charms. At this point in the evening, Bridgette was undoubtedly frustrated with the lack of pumpkin pie that she was meant to be giving to the winner of a “sneakiest trick” superlative; so when she saw the persimmon at her feet and felt a tug at her dress, she was more than relieved to be walking out of the barn. The bonfire was dying down now, but Bella knew that Bridgette preferred caution over comfort, and so, she placed the ring around Bridgette’s finger instead of revealing herself fully.

“Bella.” Bridgette smiled as her fatigue and infatuation took hold first.

“Hello, dear.” Bella’s eyes glowed in fading firelight as she smiled. “It’s been too long.”

That statement pulled Bridgette back to reality. “There’s a reason for that. Gods, you shouldn’t be out here. You came for the blacksmith, didn’t you? Bella you couldn’t have known they’d be here.”

“Of course I could have known. I have my sources.” Bridgette raised an eyebrow in question. “I… had Anwynn follow them. But I know they’ll come around. You can’t possibly think I’d risk my life just for a business proposition. I came here for you.”

Bridgette’s worry softened, Bella’s recklessness was indeed sweet, even if stupid. She let out a soft chuckle. “You still shouldn’t let yoursef get caught… or… killed on account of me.”

“Hush, darling. You know my magic well enough to be aware that you and that blacksmith are the only ones who have seen me tonight. Those dimwitted guards are too drunk to have a clue.” Bella was right, the queen’s guard were in fact swimming in mead now, but she’d had close calls earlier in the evening. This made no difference to Bella; Bridgette came before every other thought. Before the queen, before her request letters, before that blacksmith, before her common sense. In the distance, the band played its final song of All Hallow’s Eve. “Come, dance with me. We may not get another chance for a long time.” Bella pulled Bridgette up onto her feet.

“Oh, you know I can’t dance.”

“That doesn’t make it any less fun, Agramar.” Bridgette scoffed at the nickname, she didn’t think this play on the “bridge” part of her name was especially clever. Bella on the other hand considered this not only to be clever, but a compliment, as Agramar bridge was known to harbor marauders; and she thought that Bridgette was just about the most cunning and intelligent girl she’d ever met. The embers of the bonfire were all that was left as the two girls dipped and spun around the edges of the smoldering wooden pile. Though the fire of All Hallow’s Eve was finally out, it remained glowing brilliantly in the girls hearts.


End file.
